Original Home Video Releases
''Dragon Ball'' VHS The Saga of Goku FUNimation dubbed The Saga of Goku in conjunction with BLT Productions Ltd. and The Ocean Group. KidMark Entertainment (later folded as Lions Gate Family Entertainment), a division of VidMark Entertainment which later would become Trimark Pictures, distributed The Saga of Goku on VHS and DVD and held the home video rights for the episodes until 2009. These VHS sets feature episodes 1-13 in edited form. Each VHS volume contained two episodes except for the final volume which contained three. Sogv1.jpg|Volume 1: Secret of the Dragon Balls Sogv2.jpg|Volume 2: The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi Sogv3.jpg|Volume 3: Yamcha the Desert Bandit Sogv4.jpg|Volume 4: The Ox-King on Fire Mountain Sogv5.jpg|Volume 5: Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch Sogv6.jpg|Volume 6: The Legend of Goku Tournament Saga The Tournament Saga includes episodes 14-28. Each VHS volume contains three episodes. Roshirequest.jpg|Roshi's Request (episodes 14-16) Turtlehermittraining.jpg|Turtle Hermit Training (episodes 17-19) Fightersbegin.jpg|Fighters, Begin! (episodes 20-22) Semifinals.jpg|Semi Finals (episodes 23-25) Finaltest.jpg|Final Test (episodes 26-28) Red Ribbon Army Saga The Red Ribbon Army Saga includes episodes 29-45. Each VHS volume contains three episodes. The Hunt Is On.PNG|The Hunt Is On (episodes 29-31) Silver.PNG|Silver (episodes 32-34) Assault on Muscle Tower.PNG|Assault On Muscle Tower (episodes 35-38) White's Last Stand.PNG|White's Last Stand (episodes 39-42) West City Chase.PNG|West City Chase (episodes 43-45) General Blue Saga The General Blue Saga includes episodes 46-57. Each VHS volume contains three episodes. Episodes 52-54 were not released. Underwater Hunt.PNG|Underwater Hunt (episodes 46-48) The Pirate Cave.PNG|The Pirate Cave (episodes 49-51) Lost In Penguin Village.PNG|Lost In Penguin Village (episodes 55-57) Commander Red Saga The Commander Red Saga includes episodes 58-67. Each VHS volume contains three episodes except for "Korin's Tower," which contains four. Danger for Hire.PNG|Danger for Hire (episodes 58-60) Korin's Tower.PNG|Korin's Tower (episodes 61-64) The Battle is Won.PNG|The Battle is Won (episodes 65-67) Fortuneteller Baba Saga The Fortuneteller Baba Saga includes episodes 68 to 83. Each VHS volume contains three episodes except for "Goku's Journey," which includes four. Five Warriors.PNG|Five Warriors (episodes 68-70) Yamcha's Fall.PNG|Yamcha's Fall (episodes 71-73) Surprise Reunion.PNG|Surprise Reunion (episodes 74-76) The Seventh Dragon Ball.PNG|The Seventh Dragon Ball (episodes 77-79) Goku's Journey.PNG|Goku's Journey (episodes 80-83) Tien Shinhan Saga The Tien Shinhan Saga includes episodes 84-101. Only one VHS volume was released before cancellation and it included episodes 84-86. Tournament Day.PNG|Tournament Day (episodes 84-86) DVD The Saga of Goku The Saga of Goku box set featured episodes 1-13 of the edited Ocean dub and the Dragon Ball movie Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies co-produced by FUNimation and was released in October 2000. Sogocean.jpg|The Saga of Goku Saga of Goku V1.PNG|Volume 1 Saga of Goku V2.PNG|Volume 2 Australian version FUNimation released the uncut version of episodes 1-13 in Region 4 territories, where KidMark didn't hold the rights. The movie, however, still uses the edited Ocean dub. The saga of goku.jpg|Australian DVD Tournament Saga Volume 2 featured episodes 14-28 and was released in January 2003 Sem título0.jpg|Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Volume 3 featured episodes 29-45 and was released in February 2003. Sem título1.jpg|Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Volume 4 featured episodes 46-57 and was released in September 2003. Sem título2.jpg|General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga Volume 5 featured episodes 58-67 and was released in November 2003. Sem título3.jpg|Commander Red Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Volume 6 featured episodes 68-83 and was released in March 2004. Sem título4.jpg|Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga Volume 7 featured episodes 84-101 and was released in September 2004. Sem título5.jpg|Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Volume 8 Part 1 featured episodes 102-111 and was released in March 2003. Volume 8 Part 2 featured episodes 112-122 and was released in June 2003. Sem título6.jpg|King Piccolo Saga Part 1 Sem título7.jpg|King Piccolo Saga Part 2 Piccolo Jr. Saga Volume 9 Part 1 featured episodes 123-137 and was released in July 2003. Volume 9 Part 2 featured episodes 138-153 and was released in August 2003. Sem título8.jpg|Piccolo Jr. Saga Part 1 Sem título9.jpg|Piccolo Jr. Saga Part 2 ''Dragon Ball Z'' The Saiyan Conflict Volumes 1-8 featured episodes 1-25 and were released between April and August 1999. DBZ1 Arrival.PNG|''Volume #1 Arrival (1-4)'' DBZ2 The Saiyans.PNG|''Volume #2 The Saiyans (5-7)'' DBZ3 Snake Way.PNG|''Volume #3 Snake Way (8-10)'' DBZ4 Pendulum Room.PNG|''Volume #4 Pendulum Room (11-13)'' DBZ5 Doom.PNG|''Volume #5 Doom (14-16)'' DBZ6 Immortals.PNG|''Volume #6 Immortals (17-19)'' DBZ7 Destruction.PNG|''Volume #7 Destruction (20-22)'' DBZ8 Showdown.PNG|''Volume #8 Showdown (23-25)'' The Namek Saga Volumes 9-17 featured episodes 26-53 and were released between August and December 1999. DBZ9 Departure.PNG|''Volume #9 Departure (26-28)'' DBZ10 Rebirth.PNG|''Volume #10 Rebirth (29-31)'' DBZ11 Namek.PNG|''Volume #11 Namek (32-34)'' DBZ12 Betrayal.PNG|''Volume #12 Betrayal (35-37)'' DBZ13 Collision.PNG|''Volume #13 Collision (38-40)'' DBZ14 Quest.PNG|''Volume #14 Quest (41-43)'' DBZ15 Trouble.PNG|''Volume #15 Trouble (44-46)'' DBZ16 The Ginyu Force.PNG|''Volume #16 The Ginyu Force (47-49)'' DBZ17 Super Saiyan.PNG|''Volume #17 Super Saiyan?! (50-53)'' Captain Ginyu Saga Volumes 18 and 19 featured episodes 54-60 and were released in October 2000. All future volumes used the uncut version of the original FUNimation dub. DBZ18 Captain Ginyu - Assault.PNG|''Volume #18 Captain Ginyu: Assault (54-56)'' DBZ19 Captain Ginyu - Double Cross.PNG|''Volume #19 Captain Ginyu: Double Cross (57-60)'' Frieza Saga Volumes 20-29 featured episodes 61-92 and were released between May and December 2001. 20 Frieza - The Summoning.PNG|''Volume #20 Frieza - The Summoning (61-63)'' 21 Frieza - Transformation.PNG|''Volume #21 Frieza - Transformation (64-66)'' 22 Frieza - Revealed.PNG|''Volume #22 Frieza - Revealed (67-69)'' 23 Frieza - Death of a Prince.PNG|''Volume #23 Frieza - Death of a Prince (70-72)'' 24 Frieza - Clash.PNG|''Volume #24 Frieza - Clash (73-75)'' 25 Frieza - Desperation.PNG|''Volume #25 Frieza - Desperation (76-78)'' 26 Frieza - Super Saiyan Goku.PNG|''Volume #26 Frieza - Super Saiyan Goku (79-82)'' 27 Frieza - Eleventh Hour.PNG|''Volume #27 Frieza - Eleventh Hour (83-85)'' 28 Frieza - Fall of a Tyrant.PNG|''Volume #28 Frieza - Fall of a Tyrant (86-88)'' 29 Frieza - Namek's End.PNG|''Volume #29 Frieza - Namek's End (89-92)'' Garlic Jr. Saga Volumes 30-32 featured episodes 93-102 and were released between January and February 2002. 30 Garlic Jr. - Black Water Mist.PNG|''Volume #30 Garlic Jr. - Black Water Mist (93-95)'' 31 Garlic Jr. - Sacred Water.PNG|''Volume #31 Garlic Jr. - Sacred Water (96-98)'' 32 Garlic Jr. - Vanquished.PNG|''Volume #32 Garlic Jr. - Vanquished (99-102)'' Trunks Saga Volumes 33-34/35 featured episodes 103-108/110 and were released in September 2000. Note: Volume 34/35 was reprinted to include episodes 109-110 and was relabeled "Volume 34/35" to reflect the change. 33 Trunks - Mysterious Youth.PNG|''Volume #33 Trunks - Mysterious Youth (103-105)'' 34 Trunks - Prelude to Terror.PNG|''Volume #34/35 Trunks - Prelude to Terror (106-108/110)'' Androids Saga Volumes 36-39 featured episodes 111-124 and were released between March and May 2001. 35 Androids - Invasion.PNG|''Volume #36 Androids - Invasion (111-114)'' 36 Androids - DrGero.PNG|''Volume #37 Androids - Dr. Gero (115-117)'' 37 Androids - Assassins.PNG|''Volume #38 Androids - Assassins (118-120)'' 38 Androids - Invincible.PNG|''Volume #39 Androids - Invincible (121-124)'' Imperfect Cell Saga Volumes 40-43 featured episodes 125-137 and were released between January and May 2002. 40 Imperfect Cell - Encounter.PNG|''Volume #40 Imperfect Cell - Encounter (125-127)'' 39 Imperfect Cell - Discovery.PNG|''Volume #41 Imperfect Cell - Discovery (128-130)'' 41 Imperfect Cell - Race Against Time.PNG|''Volume #42 Imperfect Cell - Race Against Time (131-133)'' 42 Imperfect Cell - 17's End.PNG|''Volume #43 Imperfect Cell - 17's End (134-137)'' Perfect Cell Saga Volumes 44-47 featured episodes 138-150 and were released between June and October 2002. 43 Perfect Cell - Hunt for 18.PNG|''Volume #44 Perfect Cell - Hunt for 18 (138-140)'' 44 Perfect Cell - Temptation.PNG|''Volume #45 Perfect Cell - Temptation (141-143)'' 45 Perfect Cell - Perfection.PNG|''Volume #46 Perfect Cell - Perfection (144-146)'' 46 Perfect Cell - Unstoppable.PNG|''Volume #47 Perfect Cell - Unstoppable (147-150)'' Cell Games Saga Volumes 48-56 featured episodes 151-179. Volumes 48 was released in October 2002 but the next volume was not released until January 2004. Both volumes were packaged in a "starter box" that would eventually house all nine Cell Games DVD volumes. At the time Volumes 50-56 were released, FUNimation was in the process of redubbing the series for the then-upcoming Ultimate Uncut Special Edition release of episodes 1-67, and during this process FUNimation made the decision to make changes throughout the entire series dub. For this reason, the DVDs released from Volume 50 onward feature Kyle Hebert as the series' new narrator, replacing Dale Kelly. 47 Cell Games - Ultimatum.PNG|''Volume #48 Cell Games - Ultimatum (151-153)'' 48 Cell Games - A Moment's Peace.PNG|''Volume #49 Cell Games - A Moment's Peace (154-156)'' 49 Cell Games - Guardian's Return.PNG|''Volume #50 Cell Games - Guardian's Return (157-159)'' 50 Cell Games - The Games Begin.PNG|''Volume #51 Cell Games - The Games Begin (160-162)'' 51 Cell Games - Surrender.PNG|''Volume #52 Cell Games - Surrender (163-165)'' 52 Cell Games - Earth's Last Hope.PNG|''Volume #53 Cell Games - Earth's Last Hope (166-168)'' 53 Cell Games - Awakening.PNG|''Volume #54 Cell Games - Awakening (169-171)'' 54 Cell Games - Sacrifice.PNG|''Volume #55 Cell Games - Sacrifice (172-175)'' 55 Cell Games - Nightmare's End.PNG|''Volume #56 Cell Games - Nightmare's End (176-179)'' Great Saiyaman Saga Volumes 57-61 featured episodes 180-194 and were released between May and November 2005. 56 Great Saiyaman - Opening Ceremony.PNG|''Volume #57 Great Saiyaman - Opening Ceremony (180-182)'' 57 Great Saiyaman - Final Round.PNG|''Volume #58 Great Saiyaman - Final Round (183-185)'' 58 Great Saiyaman - Gohan's Secret.PNG|''Volume #59 Great Saiyaman - Gohan's Secret (186-188)'' 59 Great Saiyaman - Declaration.PNG|''Volume #60 Great Saiyaman - Declaration (189-191)'' 60 Great Saiyaman - Crash Course.PNG|''Volume #61 Great Saiyaman - Crash Course (192-194)'' World Tournament Saga Volumes 62-64 featured episodes 195-204 and were released between June and July 2001. 61 World Tournament - Juinor Division.PNG|''Volume #62 World Tournament - Junior Division (195-197)'' 62 World Tournament - The Draw.PNG|''Volume #63 World Tournament - The Draw (198-200)'' 63 World Tournament - Black Out.PNG|''Volume #64 World Tournament - Black Out (201-204)'' Babidi Saga Volumes 65-68 featured episodes 205-216 and were released in October 2001. 64 Babidi - Descent.PNG|''Volume #65 Babidi - Descents (205-207)'' 65 Babidi - Battle Royale.PNG|''Volume #66 Babidi - Battle Royale (208-210)'' 66 Babidi - The Dark Prince Returns.PNG|''Volume #67 Babidi - The Dark Prince Returns (211-213)'' 67 Babidi - Rivals.PNG|''Volume #68 Babidi - Rivals (214-216)'' Majin Buu Saga Volumes 69-75 featured episodes 217-238 and were released between January and June 2002. 68 Majin Buu - The Hatching.PNG|''Volume #69 Majin Buu - The Hatching (217-219)'' 69 Majin Buu - Atonement.PNG|''Volume #70 Majin Buu - Atonement (220-222)'' 70 Majin Buu - Revival.PNG|''Volume #71 Majin Buu - Revival (223-225)'' 71 Majin Buu - Tactics.PNG|''Volume #72 Majin Buu - Tactics (226-228)'' 72 Majin Buu - Defiance.PNG|''Volume #73 Majin Buu - Defiance (229-231)'' 73 Majin Buu - A Hero's Farewell.PNG|''Volume #74 Majin Buu - A Hero's Farewell (232-234)'' 74 Majin Buu - Emergence.PNG|''Volume #75 Majin Buu - Emergence (235-238)'' Fusion Saga Volumes 76-82 featured episodes 239-260 and were released between June and October 2002. 75 Fusion - Evil Buu.PNG|''Volume #76 Fusion - Evil Buu (239-241)'' 76 Fusion - Play For Time.PNG|''Volume #77 Fusion - Play For Time (242-244)'' 77 Fusion - Losing Battle.PNG|''Volume #78 Fusion - Losing Battle (245-247)'' 78 Fusion - Ambush.PNG|''Volume #79 Fusion - Ambush (248-250)'' 79 Fusion - Hope Returns.PNG|''Volume #80 Fusion - Hope Returns (251-253)'' 80 Fusion - The Last Saiyan.PNG|''Volume #81 Fusion - The Last Saiyan (254-257)'' 81 Fusion - Internal Struggle.PNG|''Volume #82 Fusion - Internal Struggle (258-260)'' Kid Buu Saga Volumes 83-87 featured episodes 261-276 and were released between November 2002 and March 2003. 81 Kid Buu - Regression.PNG|''Volume #83 Kid Buu - Regression (261-263)'' 82 Kid Buu - Saiyan Pride.PNG|''Volume #84 Kid Buu - Saiyan Pride (264-266)'' 83 Kid Buu - Vegeta's Plea.PNG|''Volume #85 Kid Buu - Vegeta's Plea (267-269)'' 84 Kid Buu - The Price of Victory.PNG|''Volume #86 Kid Buu - The Price of Victory (270-272)'' 85 Kid Buu - A New Beginning.PNG|''Volume #87 Kid Buu - A New Beginning (273-276)'' Boxed Sets Boxed Set I, released by Pioneer on both VHS and DVD, contained episodes 1-25. Boxed Set II, released by Pioneer on both VHS and DVD, contained episodes 26-53. Boxed Set III was released by FUNimation in VHS format and contained episodes 61-92. The VHS packaging featured a front cover image as well as side flap images and a compilation image, which is combined through the numerous volumes in each VHS set. In 2013, FUNimation re-released episodes 1-53 as part of the Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon Edition. Pioneer Boxed Set I VHS.PNG|VHS Boxed Set I; The Saiyan Conflict SaiyanSagaboxart.PNG|VHS Boxed Set I; The Saiyan Conflict complete cover, side arts, and compilation image Pioneer Boxed Set I DVD.PNG|DVD Boxed Set I; The Saiyan Conflict Pioneer Boxed Set II VHS.PNG|VHS Boxed Set II; The Namek Saga NamekSagaboxart.PNG|VHS Boxed Set II; The Namek Saga complete cover, side arts, and compilation image Pioneer Boxed Set II DVD.PNG|DVD Boxed Set II; The Namek Saga Pioneer Boxed Set III VHS.PNG|VHS Boxed Set III; The Frieza Saga FriezaSagaboxartedit.PNG|VHS Box Set III; The Frieza Saga edited version complete cover, side arts, and compilation image FriezaSagaboxartuncut.PNG|VHS Box Set III; The Frieza Saga uncut version complete cover, side arts, and compilation image RocktheDragonEditionbox.png|''Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon'' Edition box set cover ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Note: Volume 1 contains the FUNimation-produced recap special, "A Grand Problem." GT1 Affliction.PNG|''Volume 1: Affliction (17-19)'' GT2 Incubation.PNG|''Volume 2: Incubation (20-22)'' GT3 Creation.PNG|''Volume 3: Creation (23-25)'' GT4 Proliferation.PNG|''Volume 4: Proliferation (26-28)'' GT5 Ramifications.PNG|''Volume 5: Ramifications (29-31)'' GT6 Preparation.PNG|''Volume 6: Preparation (32-34)'' GT7 Annihilation.PNG|''Volume 7: Annihilation (35-37)'' GT8 Salvation.PNG|''Volume 8: Salvation (38-40)'' Super 17 Saga GT9 Calculations.PNG|''Volume 9: Calculations (41-44)'' GT10 Revelations.PNG|''Volume 10: Revelations (45-47)'' Shadow Dragon Saga GT11 Evolution.PNG|''Volume 11: Evolution (48-51)'' GT12 Revolution.PNG|''Volume 12: Revolution (52-54)'' GT13 Realization.PNG|''Volume 13: Realization (55-57)'' GT14 Conversion.PNG|''Volume 14: Conversion (58-60)'' GT15 Generations.PNG|''Volume 15: Generations (61-64)'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga/"Lost Episodes" FUNimation chose to dub and release episodes 1-16 after they had finished the rest of the series. These so-called "Lost Episodes" volumes were released between July 2004 and February 2005. GT Lost 1 Reaction.PNG|''Lost Episodes Volume 1: Reaction (1-3)'' GT Lost 2 Rejection.PNG|''Lost Episodes Volume 2: Rejection (4-6)'' GT Lost 3 Ruination.PNG|''Lost Episodes Volume 3: Ruination (7-9)'' GT Lost 4 Conviction.PNG|''Lost Episodes Volume 4: Conviction (10-12)'' GT Lost 5 Activation.PNG|''Lost Episodes Volume 5: Activation (13-16)'' TV Special 20hlisl.jpg|''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' Category:Dragon Ball media Category:DVD Category:Merchandise Category:VHS